A Moment Alone
by omegafire17
Summary: After school's over today, Sophie and Lok have time alone together. What will happen next when they talk of studying? A tender moment. Rated T


**Disclaimer:** Don't own Huntik: Seekers and Secrets or any of it's characters

**Rating:** T

**They've fought the Professor, and defeated the Organization for now, but they know they'll be back. So while they search their records for what else the Organization (or anyone else) could be planning, there's plenty of moments were the team has time to themselves. Lok and Sophie in particular, now that school has started again.**

**Takes place after Season One. I know little about Season Two (not shown yet in the U.S)  
**

* * *

Sophie walked over to the desk, and dropped a small stack of books in front of Lok, which startled him.

"Woah!" he said, looking up at her. "What are these?"

"Your school books" she said, a hand on her hip. "One of which you're supposed to studying for next week's test"

"I already finished my homework" he said defensively, gesturing around him. "Can't I have a little time to myself first?"

"Not if you want to pass" she said with a little scoff.

Lok made an exasperated sigh, then he held up a brightly-colored thing. "Can you at least tell me what this is?" he asked.

She looked at it, then crossed her arms. "That's a Chinese Finger Trap, Lok" she said. "A very simple trap at that"

By the time she finished her remark, Lok had 'trapped' himself with the thing. "Simple doesn't even begin to describe this" he said, pulling outward experimentally, the bands tightening as he did so. "A 2-year old should be able to escape this"

And to prove his point, he easily escaped in two seconds.

"If only some adults were that smart" Sophie said with a sigh, rolling her eyes. "You'd be surprised how many have been foiled by that thing. But you should be studying, Lok"

"All right" he sighed, picking up a book as she walked away. "Hope it's nice being a killjoy, Sophie"

"I heard that" she said, scoffing as Lok chuckled.

As she approached the door, she got the strangest feeling that she was being watched. She slowed by the doorframe, her eyes narrowed a bit with her suspicions. "Lok, stop looking at me right now" she said with a hard tone, without turning around.

"Well how is it my fault you're more interesting than studying?"

She was about to reply, but something about the way he said that made her stop. "Wait... what?" she asked, unsure.

"Well you are my friend, Sophie. You're much more interesting than studying... not to mention more pleasant to look at"

It was several seconds before Sophie realized what he meant: that he liked how she normally looked, and liked to be around her. Well, that last little bit was obvious, but the way he said it implied more than normal.

She blushed faintly. Unbidden, moments they'd spent together came to her mind, including that day of high school that he'd solved her crossword puzzle, much to her surprise. Most of them were more tender though, like when they were trying to say what the other meant to them. And much to her frustration, they'd either been interrupted before anything happened, or events forced them to put it off.

_"Not this time"_ she thought, determined.

"You really" she fumbled a bit, turning toward Lok, her hands behind her back, "like how I look?".

"Of course I do" he said, looking up at her from his seat. "And not just your clothes"

It took all her willpower not to blush; if he saw that, it might disrupt things. "Any particulars you like more than others?" she asked, stepping closer, stopping at about two feet.

He was a little surprised, but he pondered it, his eyes glancing away. "Well" he started, "I like that one bit of hair that hangs over your shoulder, your detached sleeves, those uneven stockings".

It was becoming harder and harder not to blush, and she feared she might start sweating. One thing he didn't say, and yet she suspected, was that he liked her short red skirt. Those practically had their own magic to drawing the eyes of men, most of them.

"The same way I like your blue eyes, those shoes, and that shirt" she said in response.

He blinked, then one eyebrow dropped briefly as he thought. "Where did that come from?" he said, standing up, looking right at her.

Her eyes softened, and she took another step closer. "Where do you think it came from?" she asked simply, with low volume.

He grasped what was happening pretty quickly, as she expected. "Sophie" he said, his own voice dropping, looking at her as he also took a step closer.

She stepped a little closer, her hands going up his back, while he slowly put his arms just a bit above her waist.

"Ever since high school, I've liked you" he said, smiling.

"I didn't know you existed until you solved my crossword" she said, but playfully, with a smile. "But ever since we became a team, I've started to like you as well"

He made a weak sound, like he was embarrassed. "And every time we tried to tell each other, we were interrupted in some way" he said, glancing around like it might happen again.

They were a breath away. "Not this time" she whispered, her eyes half-closing.

Through her hazy vision, she saw Lok close his eyes and come closer, and she did the same. This time, nothing interrupted them.

Sophie was lost in the soft feeling, one hand crawling up to the back of Lok's head, while his hands fell onto her waist. They held each other closer after a moment, not wanting to let go. Lok was quite bold, lightly sucking on her lips mere seconds after they started. She didn't mind, and she eagerly returned the favor. She wouldn't let him open his mouth though, knowing the tongue would soon follow.

She just wanted to enjoy their first kiss as they were right now.

* * *

The door opened, revealing Dante. "We're home" he lightly announced, only to stop: Lok and Sophie were pressed against each other, their eyes closed and mouths hidden.

"Why'd you stop, Dante?" Zhalia asked, stepping up beside him. "What is it?

Dante merely gestured with a slightly-amused smile. "Ask them"

Zhalia saw, and she chuckled. "I'd rather not, if it's all the same" she said, then turned a bit. "If anything, I feel we should make ourselves scarce"

"That we should" he agreed, grabbing the door and slowly pulling it closed again. "About time though"

"Completely"

* * *

They eventually pulled apart, both blushing slightly.

"I guess I should" he started a little nervously, rubbing my head. "I guess I should start studying now"

It took her a moment to respond: "Not that I don't agree, but _that's_ your first reaction?"

He made a nervous sound, walking back toward his seat. "Guess I just didn't know what to say" he said simply. "But I did like it"

She smiled faintly, while mentally she was sighing at this boy she loved, who loved her back and drove her crazy at the same time. "But you'll still need my help to study, I'm guessing" she teased.

"Well, I'll ask if I have any trouble" he said easily, opening his math book. She glanced away, mentally counting the seconds.

"Okay, what is this 'Quadratic Formula'? I can't make sense of it" came after 30 seconds: double what she expected.

She sighed aloud, a hand on her face, then she took up a seat beside Lok, one leg over the over. This was going to be a long day.

She explained it, along with other things to him, and he asked a lot of questions. He held her hand for half of their time seated together, though he was nervous for the first few moments. And she didn't mind one bit, as her small blush showed.

* * *

**I realize Dante and Zhalia are the prefered couple, but I like these two just as much ;) They really need more stories, and I hope you all liked this little one involving them.**

**I also really hope they're close to in-character, all of them.  
**


End file.
